Vocaboos
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: King Kaiboo and Lenboo are faced with a predicament; the rest of the Vocaboos are being kidnapped by Bowser. So Kaiboo decides to call in some help. (Based off an ask blog on Tumblr, askvocaboos) Two-shot.


"King Kaiboo! King Kaiboo!"

Kaiboo, the king of the Vocaboos, turned around to see who the heck was calling his name so frantically.

"Lenboo? What's wrong?" Kaiboo asked the yellow boo, somewhat dreading the answer. Lenboo had a twin Boo, you see. Rinboo, her name was. And she tended to get up to any mischief she can.

"It's not Rinboo, I swear," the yellow-coloured boo said, and Kaiboo sighed with relief.

"Alright, then what's the trouble?"

"Irohaboo, SeeB and Oliboo are trapped! They were caught by this big, ugly turtle thing!"

"…You mean Bowser?"

"Yeah, that thing."

Kaiboo sighed, and started drifting off toward the phone-like thing they had in the corner of the room.

"King Kaiboo? What are we going to do? Everyone else doesn't know about this, and they could be caught too…" Lenboo trailed off, a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry. I'm calling in some… help," Kaiboo answered, as he dialled the number of a certain plumber.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mario was awoken to the annoying buzzing of Luigi and his home phone. Groaning, he rolled out of the bed, landing on the floor with a thump. But it seemed that Luigi had beaten him to the phone, for the buzzing stopped, and Mario could hear his brother's voice floating down the hall.

Mario just laid there on the floor, lazing around, until he heard Luigi scream, and a thump.

"Bro!" Mario yelled, jumping up and running down the hall towards the location of the telephone. There his brother was, passed out, with the phone still in his hand. Cautiously, Mario reached for the phone, and raised it to his ear.

"Hello? May I ask who this is?" Mario asked, half expecting it to be Bowser. It was a familiar voice, but not as familiar as Bowser's, since they heard his voice at least twice a week.

"Hey Mario!" a relatively cheerful voice said. Mario was genuinely surprised when he heard the voice through the receiver of the phone.

"Hey, wait a minute! King Kaiboo, you called Mario up? But isn't he basically a Boo exterminator?" Mario heard a younger voice faintly.

"Relax, Lenboo. He won't hurt us or any of the Vocaboos, alright?" Kaiboo said, and Mario assumed that he was talking to this "Lenboo".

"So… Kaiboo, why are you calling me out of the blue? No pun intended. You gave my brother a right shock, you know," Mario said, smiling as he remembered how he met this odd Boo.

"Ah, well, you see, Bowser-" Kaiboo started, but was cut off by Mario's sigh.

"Bowser again? To be honest, I was expecting that it was Bowser calling us… so, what did he do this time?" Mario asked, prodding Luigi with his foot. The green-cladded plumber moaned somewhat when his brother kicked him, but that was all he did.

"Ah, well, you see, he's kidnapped some of the Vocaboos… who did he capture again, Lenboo?" Kaiboo asked, and Mario heard Lenboo sigh faintly.

"I told you already, King Kaiboo! It was Irohaboo, SeeB, and Oliboo!" Lenboo yelled, which Mario heard quite clearly.

"Ah, thanks Lenboo! So, Mario, I think you heard Lenboo-chan here-"

"Lenboo-chan? KING KAIBOO! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED THAT!" Lenboo screamed, Mario assumed, at Kaiboo. Lenboo's scream was so loud, however, it woke Luigi up, and pretty much just scared the heck out of him.

"W-what! O-oh, Mario, it's only you… I didn't know you could scream that high pitched. You kind of sounded like a girl," Luigi said, staring at his brother. Mario, however, knew that Lenboo was a guy (due to Lenboo having a somewhat boy-ish voice when he wasn't screaming), and figured that since Lenboo took the "Lenboo-chan" in a bad way, he would take sounding like a girl very, _very _badly.

And, Mario's guess was right.

"GIRL? WHO JUST CALLED ME THAT! I ONLY LET RINBOO AND SOMETIMES KING KAIBOO GET AWAY WITH CALLING ME A GIRL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, WHOEVER SAID THAT-" Lenboo's loud (and not to mention high-pitched) rant was abruptly cut off, fortunately for the twin plumber's ears.

"Ahahah, sorry about that, guys. Lenboo doesn't really like being called a girl… and anything relating to anything girly," Kaiboo said, and Mario just laughed lightly, while Luigi stared warily at the phone.

'Ah, no, don't worry about it, Kaiboo. It was amusing, to be honest. So, about Bowser…" Mario said, putting on a serious face once more. Luigi, noticing Bowser's name, stood up, and glanced out the window a few times, just to make sure Bowser didn't come storming towards their house.

"Ah, right- Ow! Lenboo, don't bite my hand! Anyway, Bowser's kidnapped Irohaboo, SeeB, and Oliboo. Lenboo and I are a bit too wary to try and go look for them ourselves, and all the other Vocaboos are out somewhere, and they might be kidnapped too. Would you mind if we ask if you go and round up all the Vocaboos?" Kaiboo asked, and Mario could just hear the distress in his voice.

"We would be honoured to. Right, Luigi?" Mario asked his brother, somewhat glaring at the green-cladded plumber. Luigi nodded, wondering what the "Vocaboos" were. He had a sneaking suspicion that they were ghost-like things, though.

"Y-yeah. It'd be an h-honour," Luigi said, and walked into his bedroom to get ready.

"Alright, Kaiboo, so can you tell us where they're being held prisoner?" Mario asked, watching as Luigi frantically ran from his room to the laundry.

"Err… Lenboo?" Kaiboo asked, and Mario heard a shrill scream of rage before the phone was disconnected.

Mario just blinked when the phone rang again about 15 seconds later. He picked it up and heard Kaiboo on the other end again.

"Sorry Mario. Lenboo attacked me in rage… anyway- OW! I told you not to bite me Lenboo! Honestly! Ugh… ANYWAY, Lenboo said that they're being kept in Bowser's latest dungeon-castle thing," Kaiboo said, and Mario smiled.

"We can handle it. We'll be there and will rescue them soon."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Let me out!"

"Not on your life, pipsqueak!"

Irohaboo sighed. It had been a while since Oliboo, SeeB and Irohaboo herself had been kidnapped by Bowser, and left at the mercy of his son, Bowser Jr.

It didn't help when Mayuboo, Rinboo and Tetboo were also kidnapped too.

They were currently terrorizing Bowser Jr into giving them his food, which consisted of many chicken drumsticks, quite a few hamburgers, and lots of candy.

Irohaboo admitted it; she was hungry. Everyone was. Which was why the three Vocaboos were trying to get some food from Bowser Jr.

Suddenly, the door to wherever they were opened, and two more Vocaboos were tossed into the cage they were in.

"Ooh, you catch some more of those brats, papa?" Bowser Jr asked his father, who smirked.

"Yeah, they were fairly easy to catch. I think their names were Lenkaboo and Mikuboo? They put up a bit of a fight, but nothing like that Rinboo or Mayuboo. Geez that Rinboo had this massive thing that nearly flattened hundreds of Goombas, and that Mayuboo put on a really creepy face and whipped a sword out of nowhere…" Bowser shuddered and looked over at Mayuboo, who just gave a creepy grin. Bowser and Bowser Jr's eyes widened, but the Vocaboos trapped just continued with what they were doing, since they were used to Mayuboo doing that at really random times.

"H-hey papa, you think I could grab some more food?" Bowser Jr asked, trying to appear tough but one insane looking grin from Rinboo sent him running before his dad could respond.

"Hey! Wait up, Jr! These "Vocaboos" aren't that freaky!" Bowser shouted, but by the way he was running after his son, he was fooling no one.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Tetboo screamed after them, doing some spins. SeeB grabbed some food that Bowser Jr had conveniently left beside the cage, and dumped it in the middle of the cage.

"DIG IN EVERYONE!" SeeB screamed, and the Vocaboos cheered and pretty much just inhaled the food.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Okay. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I just… I don't know. I'm making it a two-shot now.**

**This is based of a Tumblr ask blog, ****askvocaboos****. **

…**Yeah. Don't mind me.**

**-Prideful Nekomimi Girl**


End file.
